Two New Countries Appear From the Shadows
by TwinAnimeLovers
Summary: What happens when twin countries are separated? Will they find each other? Who will look after them? Who will fall for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Britain's P.O.V**

As I was taking a stroll, I thought I saw something in the brush, so I went to see what it was. It turned out to be a new small country. I asked her, "What her name was." She meekly replayed, "That she is a new country named Angelland but I could call her Angel." I told her that my name is Great Britain, but she could call me Britain. I asked her, "Where her country was." She said, "It is six islands in The North Sea."

 **Meanwhile In America**

 **America's P.O.V.**

Dude! I so found another country walking around, so I run up to him and asked if i could be his big brother! He said to me " Hun. What? Who are you?" " I'm the one and hero, America!" " Never heard of you from sis." " Well could I still be your big brother?" " Errrrrrrr sure? My country's name is Cherokee Nation, but you can call me Cherokee." " oh, I'm going to bring you to the world meeting tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweden P.O.V**

I saw America come in with a new country and immediately he yelled " Look I found a country! He's name is, what was it? Oh yeah Cherokee Nation!" Cherokee Nation said "...Hi." America continues " And he's going to be my little brother!" Germany walks in saying " Ok, now let's get this World Meeting started right." Then Germany notices the new country. " America who is this?" " Oh, Hey Germany! When did you get here? Oh, this is my little brother Cherokee." Cherokee says " Guten Tag." Germany and America stare in shock at Cherokee. "You know how to speak German?!" " Yeah my sister tought me. She also knows other languages." Everone who was eavesdropping says " What?! How many languages do you know and how many does your sister know? Who is your sister?" " My sister knows more than me, but I still know a lot. I always called her sis, so I don't remerber her name." France yells " Who made this tea?" Britain says " I did." "Well, it's the wrost tea I have ever tasted and I have tasted Inda's tea. They didn't even know what that was." Britain goes to corner and says " My tea not that bad." llll:( (lol)

 ** _Auther's note: Sweden is the country sitting by Finland in the first episode._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Britain's P.O.V.**

"Britain! Time to wake up!" I hear Angle yell. "I'm up." I yell back. "What do you want for breakfast?" "Some porridge for today." "Ok!"

 **Tiny Time skip**

"Do you want some cinnamon on your porridge?" Angle asks me. "Yes, please. Thank you." Angle hands me some cinnamon after she is done putting some on her porridge. "Oh, Angle." "Yes?" "We are going to have some guests today. Do you think you could make kosher sandwiches?" "Sure. Who are our guests today?" "Does not matter. You won't be meeting them. You have to go shopping and the store opens at 12:30." "Why when ever we have guests you have me do something so I will not see them?" "Because some of the people that come over are perverts." "But not all of them are." "France is coming over today, so you might be able to sit in another time." Angle leaves taking her bowl and putting in the sink. "Have fun at your meeting." She says sarcastically. Oh great I made her mad.

 **Time skip**

America, Cherokee, and France are already here now we are just waiting for China.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hi. Sorry that I"m late." China says as he walks into the room. "What took you so long?" "There was a Hello Kitty stand." Everyone facepalms.

 **Time skip because it's a boring meeting, but before they leave.**

"Britain! Are you going to help me with the groceries?" I hear Angle yell. "Who's the lucky girl I get to meet Britain?" Asks France.

 _ **Auther's note: We did research and found out that people in England during WW2 they ate a lot of kosher sandwitches and carrots. And yes we are going to leave you hanging. hehehe.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Angle's P.O.V.**

I hear a lot of bumps going down the stairs. "Britain are you ok?" "Run Angle!" " Hun why?" I turn around to the door and see France, America, and my brother!? "Kaleb!? What are you doing here?" I yell while running and hugging him. "Can't breath." I release him. "Sorry. I'm just so excited to see you! It's been what ten years." "Sis? Is that you?" "Of course dumbbo." " Yep you are my sis." America, France, and Britain ask at the same time "She's your sister?!" " Yeah I'm he's sister. Why are you guys so shocked? In fact we're twins."

 _Auther's note: we might not be posting for a while because we read some of the lost episodes. We are really sad about it now, so many counties died. If you love Hetalia do not watch or read or listen to them._


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherokee's P.O.V.**

America, France, China, and Britain stare dumbfounded at me and sis. " Uhhhh. Sis, what's your name?" She looks towards me with a really? face and says " Of couse you wouldn't remember."

 **awkward silence**

" So madame what is your name?" asks France. "Ja m'appelle Angleland." ( ja m'appelle means my name is) "Hon hon hon. Madame knows French." " Oui" (oui is yes)

 **awkward silence again**

" Sooo are you guys going to help me put the groceries up?" ask Angle.

 **Angle's P.O.V.**

*" Sure it's the hero thing to do!" Says America

" It would be an honor to help a beautiful young lady." Says China

" Heck to the no." Says Cherokee

" As long as I get a date out of it." Says France all at the same time*

" Umm. Can you guys say that separately? I couldn't understand.""Angle we can do it by ourselves just fine." says Britain." But its boreing with just you." Throws out puppy eyes. " O, that's just cold." Says Kaleb/ Cherokee while China squeals at the cuteness of my puppy eyes. " Damit. you know no one can says no to those eyes." says Britain. "I can." says Kaleb/Cherokee, while pulling a hamburger out of America's pocket. " Is that a real American hamburger?" " Well no dip Sherlock." Says Kaleb/Cherokee. " Can I have it?' "Sure. Whatever. There's plenty in America's pocket." " Your a good brother."" Why do you say that?" " Have you tried Britain's cooking?" " No. I'm afraid it well kill me." " You see my point."

 _ **Auther's note: We have two polls to decide who our counties end up with. Please vote or we will decide instead.**_

 _ **France: When am I going to get me date for helping with the groceries.**_

 ** _Kaleb: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _France: YES!_**

 ** _Angle: You haven't helped with the groceries yet!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angle's P.O.V.**

I take the hamburger and go to the other room. " Your Canada right?" " Hm? Y-You know who I-I am?" says Canada. " Yeah I love your maple syrup." Kaleb walks in " Yeah I like it too." "Th-th-thanks." There's a lot of rustling in the kitchen. "I'm going to go check on the kitchen to make sure it isn't destored. kay?" " Kay."

China is the only one putting stuff up. France and Britain are trying to kill each other. sigh. I walk over to China "You might want to cover your ears." "Okay but why?" " You'll find out." I walk over to France and Britain. " YOU TWO NEED TO STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AND PICK UP THE GROCERIES NOW!" France and Britain freeze and Kaleb walks in with Canada. " I was trying to take a nap" Whines Kaleb. " I've only been in here 30 secounds. How were you trying to take a nap by then?" " You guys bore me to sleep." America walks in with a huge water balloon behind his back. " RUN!" I yell as I go into my secret room filled with water balloons with whoever i grabbed. hehehehe. SPLASH! " Who did I save from being soaked?" I turn around. ' Oh, Yay! I saved Canada." " Th-thanks." "" No problem. You want to get America back for them?" Shows Canada my supply of areadly filled water balloons."

 **Kaleb's P.O.V.**

" AMERICA YOU GIT!" Yells Britain. I hear as I walk back into the kitchen. I see America, Britain, France, and China all soaked. I see that Britain was getting up to attack America. "Britain calm your butt down."

 **Tiny Timeskip to where they have changed into dry clothes and put up the stuff**

I walk over to where I know my sister and Canada disappeared. Knock. Knock. " Who is it?" " Cherokee."

 _ **Auther's Note: Yeah another cliffhanger just for you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Angle's P.O.V.**

" What do you want?" " Do you have any water balloons?" " How the heck did you know?" " You seriously have some back there?!" " Yeah." " Can I use them on America and the others!?" " Is the stuff put up?" " Yeah China put them all up after he changed." " What you didn't help him... but I guess just don't hit China." " Alright!" opens little window in the door and hands Kaleb some water balloons. " Thanks. Do you know where Canada went." "I'm r-right here." Kaleb looks through the window. " Oh i didn't see. Jeeze sis how many water balloons do you have in here? Does Britain know about this?" " Ummmmmm. I think I have 3,000? and Britain doesn't know." " How does he not know this is his house!?" " I don't know."

 **Tiny Timeskip Britain's P.O.V.**

Splash! " What the bloody hell America!" "It wasn't me dude!" " Well who bloody did it then!" "I did!" I turn to see Cherokee with a water balloon and he throws it right in my face. Splash. " What the hell Cherokee!? Where did you even get water balloons?" " Sis gave them to me." He throws the water balloons at everyone but China for some reason then walks off. "Where do you think your going!?" " To Angle's hidden room..." " You baka!' I hear Angle yell. Kaleb gulps. " Help me." He hides behind China. SLAM. Angle walks through a door in the wall. " When did that get there?" " Before I lived here?" " I don't remember having that room." " Maybe it's America's failt." Angle and Cherokee say at the same time. " Dude I never knew there was another room."

 **Silence**

" Maybe France did it?' Cherokee said. France starts to get defensive. " Well that would explain some things I found in there...and got rid of with gloves." " What you got rid of them? Do you how hard it was to get that in here without Britain knowing!?"

 _ **Auther's Note: Hey. We can't get the polls to work so vote in the reveiws. Thanks.**_

 _ **Katsune: I am so excited. I have great news for me. I'm going on a trip to England/Britain, France, Germany, Swizterland, The Nertherlands, Begium, and Austra! In less then 3 weeks. :)**_

 _ **Wish me luck.**_

 _ **France: Hon hon hon hon. Your visting my country. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Katsune: Help me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Angle's P.O.V.**

America yells loudly **"** Hey Britain! How come you never took Angle to the world meetings?"

 **Silence**

" World meetings?" Tills head cutely making China squell. Britain backs towards the door. " When's the next one?" " Tomorrow!" says America.

 **Timeskip to tomorrow**

Why did Britain have to get sick? Now I have to find the place by myself.

 **Timeskip**

Great I'm late I think as I walk though the door to the meeting. Everone turns to me and stares. America comes and puts his arm around me. " Everyone this is Cherokee's sister, Angleland." " Hi. Sorry that I'm late. Britain was sick so I had to find this place by myself." " Vell you can sit in Britain's seat then, it's by France and Switzerland." Says Germany. " Ok." walks over and scoots the chair a little closer to Switzerland. Then sits. " Hon hon hon. She gets to sit by me." " Not my choice France." France leans closer. " Are you sure mademoiselle?' " Switzerland can I have your gun for a moment." I whisper to him. " Whatever." Hands me the gun. I point it towards France. " You can ether backoff or I can shoot your face." Finland and Sweeden make a mental note in their head not to get me mad while France backs off fast. " My beautiful face. You wouldn't dare shoot it." " Wanna bet?"

 **Timeskip cause I don't want to put in all the fighting it' at the end where everyone is leaving**

" America, where is Kaleb?" "Oh. Yeah, I forgot to tell you. He got sick." " Where is he?" "At my house." " Ok. I'm going to come over then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Angle's P.O.V.**

As I step into Kaleb's room I see that he really is sick and not just pulling a prank on America. I shut the door and turn around to tell America how to make him get better faster and leave so Britain does not start to worry where I am.

 **Timeskip**

I walk into Britain's room to check upon how he's doing. " Good he's sleeping." I think outload." I go downstairs to make chicken noddle soup.

 **Timeskip**

I carefully bring up the soup as I reach the top of the stairs I hear Britain call for me. " Coming Britain."

 _ **Auther's note: Hey my sister has already left and she said I had to post something. I saw that she started writing this chapter so I posting this for her. So she won't get mad at me. She'll do the rest of the chapter after she gets back. Bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's_** _ **note: Hey guys I'm back! It was so much fun in Europe. I see that Kaleb did post the chapter that I wrote. I wrote the author's note on the chapter Kaleb didn't even look at it... he just posted it. Although he posted it on the wrong day. Oh well.**_

 **Angel's P.O.V.**

I sat the soup on the end table next to Britain and help him sit up so he could eat.

 **Kaleb's P.O.V.**

America is talking to Tony (the alien) about something... "America what are you talking about?" America looks at me because I surprised him. " Oh, I was seeing if Tony will go to the store to get some things that Angel said to give to you that I don't have." "Ok cough. What type of things? cough cough. I wounder when sis cough is coming back to cough check on me." " She said that I need blah blah blah." I stopped listening because I was getting tired.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaleb's P.O.V. Timeskip to when Toby is back**

 **"** Dude! Dude! You need to wake up." America says. " Why? Do I have to." I winned. "Yeah dude! Angle said I had to feed you chicken noodle soup and said that I couldn't put a hamburger on your forehead." America says.

 **Timeskip by no ideas what to put next. Britain and Kaleb are fine now.**

 **France's P.O.V.**

I see that I got an invitation from America. It says that there is a party tonight at America's. I wonder what kind of party it is and who all is invited? What kind of games we will play. Hon. Hon. Hon.

 **Timeskip to party. Pretty much everyone is there. America's P.O.V.**

Ok. Everyone is here time to get this party started. " HEY! Everybody! time to play a game!" I yell so everyone can hear. "What kind of game?" Germany asks as he sits down next to Prussia, with Italy bouncing right behind him. " Dare or double dare." I answer. " How do you play?" Cherokee asks." Its easy. A dare would be like kissing your crush on the cheek. A double dare would be two dares like lick the floor and kiss your hand." " Whose going first?" France asks. " England." I reply. "What?! Why am I first?" " Cause you were the first person I saw." "Fine. I'll do dare." "Compliment( Is that how you spell it?) France." " What!? Complainant the frog." " Ohonhonhon. This should be good." " Fine... France. You have nice hair." " Ok. Now what?" asks Cherokee. " Now England asks some dare or double dare." I reply.

 **England's P.O.V.**

I look around the room and I see Angle! " Angle! What are you doing here?" " Ohhhhh. Hi, England." " What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home." " Ummmmmmmmm."

 **Yeah going to leave you here for now see you next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry Kaleb was being a butt, so I finally got him too today. I tried to get him sooooo many times.**

 **Angle's P.O.V.**

America points at me and says " England choose you. Dare or dubble dare."

" Uhhhh. dubble dare. I guess." I reply. " Okay, I dare you to tell me why you are here and not at home, and eat one of my scones." "NO NO NO NO. That would be a dare not a dare for a dubble dare." A lot of countries say at the same time. " Okay fine then chug a glass of water." replies England. "Okay that's better. The reason I'm here is because you never let me go to a party, so I wanted to come." Italy had gone and got my a glass of water and I chugged it, while England was scolding me about sneaking out. " Okay I pick...America!" " Sweet. I pick dare." " Okay. You have to make up with Russia about the cold war." "WHAT!?" yells America and Russia. "Ooooooo oooo oo o." goes the other countries. " Go on. Make up and hug." Both of them grumbles and blushes while saying sorry. America jumps away cause he got who he will pick. He points to China. "China I choose you."

 **Sorry its so short but Kaleb didn't want to do this. I only had so long till Kaleb left. See you guys next time. Bye.**


End file.
